Don't Mess With Her
by LonelyOtakuGamer
Summary: This is my first Dance Central fanfic, I don't know how good it is, I got creative as I can. i'm very creative, but i've been doing a bunch of stories, one for a game I want to create in the future. But I hope you enjoy it.


Don't Mess With Her

It was a rainy night and I just left work, every transportation vehicle was closed and I my apartment was a long way, almost an hour. The closest place is, I hate to say it, but Dr. Tan's estate.

Knowing that every crew hated him, he was the only closest. I had no choice, but to go and see if he'll let me stay the night. I ran in the direction of his estate, by time I got there I was drenched. I made it and rung the door bell.

Dr. Tan opened the door and was agitated to see me, he asked, "What did I want." I said, "Is it... alright if I stayed the night?"

He looked at me confused, this old geezer wasn't gonna let me, why did I try. "Nevermind." I was headed to turn around and he responded, "Whatever, you can, just don't annoy me."

He sounded pissed that I asked, he doesn't even like us. He called for one his robots and instructed them to take me to the bathroom and wash up. I followed the robot to the bathroom and got undressed, the bathroom was another room inside the bedroom, pretty neat and it's close. Don't have to walk across the hall or leave the room to use the bathroom.

I went into the shower and just let the heat hit my body. After about an hour of showering, I left the bathroom with just the towel around my neck and that's when I realized, there were no clothes on the bed.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door opened and Tan walked in mumbling, "Robot forgot to charge itself." He looked up and just froze, watching me naked, I then again realized the towel didn't cover nothing on my body. Tan walked into the room trying to look straight ahead, I knew he was trying to take a peek. He sat the clothes on the bed and turned around, but stopped. "What," I asked. All he did was just stare, "WHAT!" "Nothing." That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he just walked away. I called Bodie to tell him where I am, he was a little worried. He called the other crews and they rushed over. Tan bursted in the room, while I was still changing and just stood there.

"Let's see how well, you can fight," he said. "Uh, i'm not fighting an old man, no matter how much I hate em'. He chuckled a little and walked towards me. In one quick swoop, he grabbed me from behind, with both arms behind my back and one of his hands touching me all over my body, his hands dragged down to my underwear and that's when I kicked him in the leg and he kneeled over. I heard the doorbell ring and ran out the room and headed for the door. When I opened it, everyone was standing in the rain worried. They all looked me up and down and dammit I forgot about me being in my underwear.

Tan came down the stairs and tried to grab me again, but I turned around and punched him in the stomach. He was bended over and soon recovered.

"So the little tomboy wants to show off when her friends are here, but that's not gonna stop me," he ranted.

He walked towards me and when I tried to punch him again, he dodged it and swooped me from the floor and I fell. Everyone tried to defend me, but I wanted to teach this old perv a lesson. We both started fighting, punches and kicks were thrown, we broke a glass table, he didn't seem fazed by it, so I picked up a piece of glass and started swinging it at him.

I wasn't trying to cut him, I was trying to scare him. All he did was back away from the shard. As I swung up, the shard caught in his shirt and ripped it all the way up until I saw his bare chest. He removed the clothing and got serious.

Tan started darting to me and picked me up from underneath and used a wrestling move on me, talking about hurt like hell.

We started forcing each other onto the floor, for an old man he's pretty strong. I was under him and couldn't break free, only resort to do was kick him where it hurts. I forced my leg to scoot under him and made a big swoop up and he tumbled over crying from the pain.

"Damn, Emilia, you didn't have to go that far. Agh."

I left Tan on the floor in a ball and headed upstairs. "I'll be down everyone."

As I was walking, everyone screamed for me to watch out and as soon as I turned, Tan tackled me, he didn't learn anything.

I was worn out and couldn't do much, I struggled to keep him off me. He grabbed me in a headlock with his legs and grabbed my legs and pulled them back.

"Hey that hurts, stop!" I screamed. The pain was unbearable and I wanted so much to cry, but I couldn't do that in front of everyone.

He tugged at me harder and I just layed there trying to think of a way of breaking free. Then the thought came, my hands free, I didn't like the idea. I told everyone to face outside and when they did, I did my best to slip my panties off, until Tan saw something I didn't want him to see again.

He loosened up a bit and shrugged him off and hurried for the room. I tried to close the door, but Tan put his foot right through and was pushing through. My tired body couldn't hold the door much longer and my legs gave out, he slung in and fell right on top of me. We just stared at each other, our cheeks blushing, everyone must have heard the commotion, because they came right through the door and saw the seen. What made it worst, my panties were off from trying to get free.

I awoke from sleep, my face red with embarrassment. "It was just a dream, but it felt so real." I said. That would be some awkward if that happened for real.

The room I was in was completely dark.

I heard movement at the foot of the bed and turned on a nearby lamp. It was Tan sleeping at the foot and I realized I didn't have clothes on either. I kicked him out the bed and he rolled off, hitting the floor hard, "What the hell was that for," he asked.

"You pervert, what did you do, why are my clothes off," I asked back. "I'm not a pervert, you passed out when I saw you naked bringing clothes." "Why didn't put them on me then, I feel weird having your creepy ass looking at me! And why were you sleeping at the foot?" "I fell asleep after drying you off and carrying you into the bed." "You dried me off, that means you touched..." Okay he was really sick for that, he should have just left me wet. He left the room chuckling a little and I was alone this time. My body shivered from the weird encounter.

I think I was scarred for life.

**This is my first Dance Central fanfic and just want to say, it came randomly. I will be posting more stories for Dance Central fans and Dr. Tan fans as well. My next one might be on Dr. Tan's childhood and making it more like a tragedy growing up in the family he was in.**


End file.
